Conditions of Employment
by 554Laura
Summary: Another point of view...Cam and Hodgins discuss his situation at work. I don't own Bones...
1. Chapter 1

Jack Hodgins maneuvered his wheelchair into the doorway of Dr. Saroyan's office. "You wanted to see me?" He glared at her sullenly, sighing and rolling his eyes. "I've got work to do, so can we hurry this up?"

Cam was sitting at her desk, reading something on her computer monitor. She spoke without looking up at her visitor. "Come in, please." She waited until he was directly across from her to speak again. "We need to talk."

Hodgins threw his head back in exasperation, running his hands over his face. "Don't tell me...not you, too? You're not gonna give me that same shit like everyone else around here about being brave and accepting my situation and hoping for the best outcome to keep my spirits up, are you? Because I don't have time to waste on that pitiful drivel. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Hodgins turned his wheelchair toward the doorway.

Cam rose from her desk chair as she asked him to stop. "Don't leave, Dr. Hodgins, I said we need to talk. You've talked, but I have not. I'm not here to speak to you as a friend. I need to speak to you as your supervisor. We have some issues to address…."

"Really? Issues? Really? You couldn't possibly know about my issues…"

Sitting at her desk again, she shook her head as she pressed her fingertips together. "Frankly, at this point, Dr. Hodgins, I don't care about your physical issues or your personal issues." She picked up some papers from her desk and held them up for him to see. "These are all the complaints I've received over the last few days about your behavior toward other people here in the lab and in the rest of the museum. Dr. Henderson has sent me scathing emails about your dismissive attitude toward his request for assistance in identifying an unusual insect species. Dr. Moreau has made a formal complaint to the Jeffersonian board of directors about your apparent lack of respect for the people in her department. The director of security came to my office this morning about the problem you had with the security officer yesterday…."

"The jackass wanted to use his metal detector on my wheelchair. The whole chair is metal...it set off all sorts of alarms. I just told him he was a stupid bastard…that's all." Hodgins shook his head as he glared at Cam. "So I'm a nasty son of a bitch. Who gives a rat's ass? I do my job well and that's all that should matter…i don't have to be nice to be smart."

"Dr. Hodgins, when I visited you at your house to ask you to come back to work at the Jeffersonian, it was because you are far and away the best in your many areas of expertise, and I want the best scientists to work with me. However, we've come to a point where that may not be enough to ensure your employment here. Your attitude is damaging the dynamics of our department. You're affecting the morale of your coworkers with your poor attitude and your rudeness. People no longer want to work with you, including the members of your own team."

"No problem...if they don't like me, they don't have to work with me. I can do what I need to do without any of them." Hodgins grimaced stubbornly. "They don't understand me anyway. No one really understands what I'm facing in my life now."

"Jack…" Cam rubbed her eyes and sighed. "Listen. Of course I don't know what you're going through right now, but here's what I do know. As a team we've been through some really bad times together...not exactly what you're dealing with now, but think about it...you and I both lost all of our money...Zac got in trouble with Gormogon...the whole mess with Pelant...two of our team members were murdered. When we're a team, we've got someone else to lean on to help us get through those times. As your supervisor, I'm telling you that you need to make an effort to get along with your team, so the team dynamic isn't damaged and our effectiveness isn't compromised…"

Hodgins leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest, giving Dr. Saroyan a surly look. "Sorry, Cam, but I can't be altruistic about this. I've put others ahead of myself for years, and look where it's got me...stuck in this goddamn chair for the rest of my life. From now on, it's going to be me first. I'm going to do exactly what I want and say exactly what I feel, and right now, I feel very, very angry, and I don't give a damn who knows it….you, or Angela, or Brennan...it's too damn bad if you don't like it, because that's who I am right now. You just need to get over it."

Cam pursed her lips as she nodded in understanding. "That's unfortunate, Hodgins, because if there is not a vast improvement in your behavior towards other people at this institution immediately, your contract with us will be terminated. You will no longer be able to work with the Jeffersonian."

Hodgins sat stunned for a few seconds as he realized what Cam was telling him. "You'd fire me for being a son of a bitch? No, that'll never happen...you can't find anyone as good as me at bugs and particulates. No way."

"Perhaps not, Dr. Hodgins, but if I let you go, there's a good chance I can get everyone else on the team to stay, and I'm willing to make that sacrifice. I'm willing to take someone who's not the best if they can get along with everyone else. If I let you stay, a lot of other people may choose to leave the Jeffersonian rather than deal with your surliness and disrespect. I'd prefer to keep people on staff who are willing to participate in our work as members of a team instead of individuals with their own agendas." She watched his reaction a few seconds before turning back to her computer monitor. "Those are the conditions of your employment. Do you have any questions?"

"No, I guess not." Hodgins stared at his fingernails, refusing to make eye contact with Cam.

"Good. That will be all, Dr. Hodgins." She watched as he turned his wheelchair and silently left her office. Letting out a big sigh, she wiped tears from her cheek. She had taken a big risk in dealing with Hodgins, and she hoped it was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan pulled off her gloves and deposited them in a nearby trash receptacle as she quickly walked down the steps of the lab platform and strode toward Hodgins office. She inhaled deeply to gain control of her emotions before knocking on the door. _Hodgins is my friend...he needs to hear the truth from a friend..._

"Dr. Hodgins? I need a word with you." She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for him to turn from his computer monitor to acknowledge her request.

"Can't it wait? I'm really busy." Hodgins turned away from his computer to look into his microscope. He held up air parentheses. "Anyway, I've already said I'm sorry for 'disrespecting the dead person'. End of discussion. You don't have to lecture me anymore, Mom. Really, I get it. I promise I'll try to do better, okay? I'll be a good boy now. So leave me alone, Brennan…." He turned back to his monitor and entered some information with his keyboard.

Clenching her jaw, Brennan took a few steps into the office. She realized that Hodgins' tone of voice was familiar to her, and then she remembered why. Parker had addressed Booth in this same manner a few years ago when his behavior was being corrected. The results had not been pleasant for Parker, as Booth had resented his attitude. _The difference is that Parker was thirteen, and Hodgins is in his forties_ , she thought. She decided to continue the conversation as calmly as she could. "I'm glad that you've decided to show more respect to the bodies we examine in the lab, Dr. Hodgins, but that's not what I want to discuss with you. I'm quite upset at your attitude toward Ms. Montenegro. You appear to denigrate her many contributions to the success of our team."

Hodgins waved his hand dismissively at Brennan as he typed something else into his computer. "Angie's fine. She's known for a long time that I'm a hateful, selfish bastard, and she chose to stay with me anyway. She thought she could change me, but it didn't work…she'll have to learn to deal with me just the way I am if she wants to hang around much longer."

"I don't mean Angela, your wife, Hodgins." Brennan moved to stand in front of Hodgins' desk. "I would appreciate your full attention as we discuss this matter."

"FINE! You have my attention." Hodgins banged the keyboard loudly and pushed it out of the way. "What could be so goddamn important about Angela that you think you should interrupt my work? I thought you wanted to solve this case. It's a serial killer, right? So what the hell so you want?"

Brennan glared down on Hodgins as she began to explain. "My point is this, Dr. Hodgins. I'm under the impression that you are not pleasant to be around when you and Angela are at home. While I'm not happy about that, I suppose it's none of my business at this time. However, while we are work, I expect you to behave in a professional manner toward your colleagues. Ms. Montenegro is one of the members of our team, and as such, she deserves your respect and your cooperation. You will address her in an appropriate manner at the lab, or you will be asked to leave and you will not be allowed to return until you can act in a more acceptable manner."

"What's with the Ms. Montenegro shit?" Hodgins was obviously angry and confused. "She's my wife, dammit. She's Angela to me…"

"Not in a professional setting, Hodgins. Your marital status is not relevant here." Brennan shook her head. "When Booth and I are out in the field together, or at an interrogation or in some other professional situation, he introduces me as his partner or his associate, not as his wife. I have my own title, and my own responsibilities, just like he does, and he has always treated me in a professional manner. Even when he was with Hannah, or when we were having difficulties because of Pelant, we've been able to work together because we maintain that respect for each other's skills and abilities."

Rolling his eyes, Hodgins turned back to his computer. "Great. I'm happy for you. I need to get back to work now, if you don't mind."

"I do mind. You need to listen to me, Dr. Hodgins." She tapped the top of the monitor to get his attention. "If you cannot treat Ms. Montenegro with the respect she deserves while you are working in the lab, I will ask Dr. Saroyan to terminate your employment here. I refuse to work with anyone who chooses to treat her so badly."

"You wouldn't dare, Brennan.", Hodgins blustered. "You need me. You need my expertise…"

"Dr. Hodgins, I would like to be able to rely on your expertise at this facility, but you are not irreplaceable. The Jeffersonian has hundreds of applicants for our lab positions every year. I'm sure we can find a qualified entomologist who is more socially acceptable than you have been recently. Ms. Montenegro, on the other hand, would be much harder to replace. Her artistic abilities in facial reconstruction combined with her computer skills make her very valuable, especially considering her impressive instincts in dealing with other people. We would be hard pressed to find someone who could take her place."

Hodgins' jaw dropped in shock. "Of all people, Brennan...I didn't think it would be you that would give into emotional shit like that. I don't have to be Mr. Personality to do my job. I just have to look at bugs and particulates…"

"You're correct, Hodgins, and if this lab was a place for research only, I might agree with your assessment. However, at this institution, we have to deal with others in many different types of situations, and you have not been successful in most of those situations recently." Brennan sat down on a stool across the desk from Hodgins. "You know, Hodgins, both Booth and Wendell said that you should be allowed to come back to work after your injury because you needed a purpose. I was doubtful, but they convinced me that you needed to come back to feel useful. Unfortunately, it now seems that your purpose is to upset your co-workers, which makes for a very uncomfortable workplace. I suggest that you take steps to improve your attitude, so this lab can continue to take advantage of your expertise. Otherwise, we will be forced to look for someone to take your place."

Avoiding eye contact with Brennan, Hodgins sighed as he stared at his computer keyboard. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan nodded sadly. "I know you don't, Hodgins, and I'm sorry for that. I also don't know why you seem to be blaming Angela for something she has no control over. She didn't cause your injury, but you seem determined to punish her. I hope you can improve your attitude in that area, as well." She stood up and turned toward the door. "I'll be glad to help you, Hodgins, if you'll let me know what you need…."

"Thanks, but I don't need any help." Hodgins turned back toward his microscope and paused, thinking about how he had treated his wife earlier in the day.

 _Every time I look at Angie, I think of everything I've lost, and it makes me so angry…_


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica Warren slowly walked towards Dr. Hodgins' office, carrying a sample of tissue that Dr. Brennan and Dr. Saroyan wanted to have tested for particulates. Normally, she would've looked forward to seeing Dr. Hodgins. In many ways, he reminded her of a combination of the Wizard of Oz and Bunsen Jude, the Science Dude. Dr. Hodgins always had some experiment going in his office, whether it was growing slime molds or raising colonies of fire ants, and Jessica was always interested in his results. He seemed to have recognized her as a kindred spirit, and when she was at the lab he had often sought her out to help him with some sort of wild and crazy experiment.

That all changed after Dr. Hodgins' injury at the crime scene. Jessica had visited him a few times while he was in the rehabilitation hospital, and was pleased to see that he was making an effort to maintain his good outlook on life. That all changed when he was told that he would probably never regain the use of his legs. Jessica sighed…what horrible news for an active man to receive, and it had turned the cheerful, if irascible Dr. Hodgins into an ogre wallowing in self pity. She understood what he had lost, but she also understood what he still had in his life: his intellect, and the love of his family, coworkers, and friends.

 _Of course, it doesn't help that James is okay...and I'm close to James..._ she thought as she reached the office door. Knocking softly, she peered into the office with trepidation. "Dr. Hodgins? It's me, Jessica. I have a sample that you need to check for particulates. Dr Hodgins?" She stepped into the office and walked over to his computer station. "Oh, there you are. I have a sample that needs to be checked…"

"I heard you the first time.", Hodgins growled. "Just leave it on the table. I'll get to it when I can. It's not like the remains are going anywhere." He looked up to see Jessica biting her lip as she rocked back and forth on her heels. "What? Haven't you seen anyone in a wheelchair before?" He laughed bitterly. "I'm thinking of getting one of those racing chairs so I can get away from demanding interns faster." Waving his hand, he dismissed her. "Tell your boss I'll have the results to her eventually. Hey, what are you doing? Put that down." Hodgins took the container from Jessica and glared at her. "You heard me. Get out."

"I was checking your progress on hybridizing the slime mold that smells like lemons. Weren't you going to try to sell the patent for that? It would be a natural deodorizer, right? You'd make as much money as that foam you invented." Jessica sat on a stool across from Hodgins. "It looks like you don't have many experiments going. I'm disappointed, Curly...you always have something fun for me to look at when I come to visit your office. I always look forward to seeing what you've been working on."

"You're out of luck, kid. I haven't had time to play with any new slime molds. I've been too busy getting my office set up for a cripple in a wheelchair. You'd be surprised how hard it is to look through a microscope when you're sitting in one of these babies." Hodgins wheeled himself out from behind his desk. "Sorry...I know you like that stuff, but I just can't do it anymore. I'm not mobile enough. Okay, playtime's over. Off you go, back to work. Go pick at your bones for a while."

However, Jessica was not so easily deterred. "What are you going to work on when your office is rearranged? Weren't you going to investigate a way of raising dermestid beetles that didn't take up so much space? Vertical, kind of like an ant farm, right?" She rose from her stool and looked through the petri dishes stacked on some of the upper shelves. "These cultures look like they've been contaminated, unless you're growing mold. I can dispose of these dishes, if you like, and then we can start some new cultures."

"What the hell are you doing? Didn't you hear me? Get out of my office!", Hodgins roared. "You aren't my intern. Go back and help Dr. Brennan, Ms. Warren!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry. I didn't mean to waste your time. I'll just come back on my lunch break and help you then." She smirked at Hodgins as she turned to leave. "We still have a lot of work to do, and we may not get all of it done today, but I can help you put a dent in it."

"No, you aren't coming back on your lunch break, Ms. Warren! Things are fine just the way they are. I don't need you in here bothering me and meddling in my business. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Hodgins glared at her and turned back to his work.

Jessica inhaled deeply and closed her eyes tightly, trying to gather her courage. She was about to make a risky move, and she hoped it wouldn't get her fired. "Listen, Curly. I know I'm Dr. Brennan's intern, and she oversees what I do here. But here's some news for you. I was offered internships all over the country. I chose to come to the Jeffersonian because there are so many different scientists I can learn from in this lab. You are an inspiration for me, and I'm learning just as much from you as I am from Dr. Brennan. I need to take advantage of the opportunity I have to learn as much as I can from you about the investigative procedures you use in order to expand my knowledge so I can be a better forensic anthropologist. I want to use some of what I learn from you to help my dissertation stand out from what everyone else does so I'll look like a well rounded candidate when I apply for a job somewhere. Don't you understand? I need your help! Please?"

"I can't offer you anything you couldn't get anywhere else…" Hodgins turned back to his computer. "You're barking up the wrong tree, Jessica. I'm in no position to help you with anything like that. I've got too much on my plate right now to be any good to anybody."

"That's not true, Curly. They didn't ask you to come back to work here when you got out of the hospital just because they felt sorry for you. The staff here doesn't have time to take on another member out of pity. They need you here. We all do." Jessica sighed as she was met with stony silence. Embarrassed by her outburst, she quickly moved toward the office door. "I'm sorry I bothered you, Dr. Hodgins. I've got to go back to help Dr. B. Please let her know when the results from the sample are ready."

"Jessica, wait." Hodgins glanced up at her as she turned back to look at him. "If you have time, you can come by on your lunch break. I've got some things on the upper shelves for you to move around and clean up...and maybe we can bounce around some ideas for your thesis….but I'm not promising to help you with anything other than ideas…"

Smiling, Jessica nodded in agreement. "Thanks, Dr. Hodgins. I'll see you later."

Hodgins paused before typing on his keyboard again, thinking about what Jessica had said. _Maybe...just maybe….I can be useful after all._


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Oliver Wells leaned sullenly against the door frame of Hodgins office. "You wanted to see me, Dr. Hodgins?"

"Oliver...yes, come in and sit down." Hodgins turned his wheelchair away from his computer and pointed to a stool. "We need to talk."

Dr. Wells sulked as he plopped down on the stool. "With all due respect, Dr. Hodgins, my work on this most recent case has been exemplary. I fail to see what you could need to discuss with me. Dr. Brennan, as my doctoral advisor, is in charge of my internship, even though I'm clearly more intellectually gifted than she is. I have to tolerate her constant nattering at me, but I shouldn't need to listen to advice from you."

"Shut up, Oliver." Hodgins glared at the man sitting across the desk from him. "Believe me, I know how smart you think you are because you never fail to tell me about it every time you see me. That's what makes this whole situation even more untenable." He pulled a slip of paper from his desk drawer. "Asking me to run a test to prove that a child altered this report card is asinine in itself, but to ask me to do this when her parents are friends of mine is inexcusable. You lied to me about it, and then you made me feel like a total ass when I realized I had committed this offense against one of my dearest friends…"

"Dr. Brennan was interested in finding out the truth. We simply provided an opportunity for her to do so. I don't see what the problem is. Now, if you'll excuse me, Dr. Hodgins, I have bones to clean." Dr. Wells rose from his stool.

"Sit down!", Hodgins roared. "We're not finished here. Of course Dr. Brennan wants to find out the truth in a situation. That's a driving force in her life. However, I think we can both agree that it was none of your business what grades her daughter had on her report card or whether the grade was changed by anybody, including the little girl. It was not your place to suggest that her daughter changed the grade. Add to that the fact that you stole the report card from her desk and gave it to me to test surreptitiously, under false pretences, and then you insinuated that Dr. Brennan was afraid to find out what really happened with the report card, knowing that she would have to seek the truth at all costs. So my question for you is this: what were you trying to accomplish, other than stirring up trouble?"

"I just used the situation to my advantage. I was merely trying to demonstrate that I have brilliant deductive reasoning skills and exceptional powers of observation, and that I can gather evidence effectively. The fact that I could tell that the ink on the plus sign was different shows that I am detail oriented and that I have the ability to look for clues objectively without being swayed by personal considerations. I think Dr. Brennan should be pleased with my efforts to pick up on these small clues. I've proven once again that I will be an exceptional forensic anthropologist."

Hodgins scoffed in disbelief as he studied the man across from him. "You may be an exceptional forensic anthropologist, Oliver, but you're a total failure at being a human being, aren't you? Causing Dr. Brennan embarrassment over her daughter's report card just to prove that you can do your job well makes you a total asshole. You know that right? And the worst part is you just don't care, do you? You've got a lot to learn about dealing with people, Dr. Wells."

"You've gotten soft, Dr. Hodgins. You claim to be a research scientist...to be led by the facts alone, but you're letting your emotions get the best of you. You're letting your friendship with Dr. Brennan stand in the way of the truth." Dr. Wells smirked as he got up to leave. "Too bad, really...letting yourself get led astray by your concern for your friends. It seems we both have a lot to learn."

Dr. Wells prided himself on being observant, but he had completely misjudged how angry he'd made Dr. Jack Hodgins with his last statement. Hodgins quickly maneuvered his wheelchair so that he was blocking his office door. Furious with Wells, he gritted his teeth as he pounded his fist on the arm of his wheelchair. "Listen to me, you goddamn son of a bitch. I've spent the last few weeks being a terrible excuse for a person, feeling sorry for myself because I couldn't walk. I'm finally getting back to where I need to be emotionally, but I'm still angry, and since you've given me something to focus my anger on, here's what's going to happen. You're going to apologize in writing to Dr. Brennan for causing her embarrassment with this report card incident. Then you will do 30 community service hours at an organization of my choice. If Dr. Brennan and Dr. Saroyan allow you to return to the Jeffersonian after this latest fiasco, your behavior will be exemplary toward both of them, and you will keep your arrogance in check, following all of their instructions politely without arguing."

"And if I don't meet your requirements?" Dr. Wells lifted his chin in defiance.

"If you fail to meet these requirements, I'll see to it that you lose your internship, and then I'll use my considerable influence with the forensic and scientific communities to make sure you don't get consideration for any sort of laboratory job...except maybe to wipe down the lab tables and sweep the floors." Hodgins smiled wickedly. "I really hope you don't meet my demands. I would enjoy explaining to people about how you stole a child's report card from your doctoral advisor's desk…"

"You wouldn't dare!", Dr. Wells sputtered, shocked that someone he considered a close colleague would be willing to treat him so poorly.

"Try me, Oliver. I think you'll find that I'm not bluffing." Hodgins moved away from the office door. "Now...get out of my office, and remember...I'll be watching you."


	5. Chapter 5

Hodgins maneuvered his wheelchair into the large hobby room of his home, followed closely by Wendell, who was carrying the palatial rodent house, complete with its three wiggly occupants.

"Just put the habitat on the table over there, Wendell. Hey, thanks for helping me out, man. I was having a hard time balancing that big cage on my chair." Hodgins wheeled over to watch the rats busily running through their tunnels as they tried to inspect the new area outside their house. "They should be happy there, and that spot isn't drafty. Right, guys?" He tapped lightly on the side of the cage. "It was a huge colony of lab rats at the university, Wendell, and these three are all that are left: Copernicus, Kepler, and Herschel." Seeing Wendell's confusion, Hodgins explained. "The killer was an astronomy student, so I decided to remember some of the world's more famous astronomers...kind of a way to make up for things, you know?" Reaching in to gently pick up a rat, Hodgins smiled. "Copernicus and me...we're special buddies, aren't we?" Hodgins hummed to himself as he stroked his new pet.

Wendell grimaced with disgust as Copernicus snuggled under the collar of Hodgins' shirt. "Well, I'm glad you were able to give them a home...I guess...I'm not real fond of rats, Hodgins…" Wendell backed away from the rat in Hodgins' outstretched hand.

"Rats are natural wonders when it comes to surviving disasters, Wendell. As a species, they can take almost anything nature can throw at them, and they seem to come back stronger. I think we can learn a lot from them...resiliency, you know?" Hodgins put Copernicus back in his house and glanced over at his friend. "Besides, it wasn't their fault someone tried to use them as a way to hide a murder. Someone's gotta look after the defenseless animals in the world."

Wendell fidgeted nervously as he tried to change the subject. "Listen, Hodgins...about that nerve regeneration study you applied for...from what I've read about it, I'm not sure it's a good idea. The results aren't very good statistically…it's invasive surgery, and neurosurgery can be dangerous even in the best circumstances. The chances of regrowth are small when compared to the amount of pain that would occur, and the possibility of permanent damage is considerable..."

"Did Angie ask you to talk to me about this, Wendell? Because it's none of your goddamn business what I do with my own body, you know? And this could be it...the breakthrough I've been looking for so that I can walk again. I could regain my freedom. Do you think we would have joint replacement operations or heart transplants today if people waited to have the surgeries when they were 100 percent sure they would work? Somebody has to volunteer to be first. So what if the outcome isn't good? The people running the study would still learn something from what happened to me. And even if an outcome is usually good, percentage wise, there are still no guarantees. If anyone should know that, Wendell, it should be you. You were a part of an experimental trial for a cancer treatment…"

"Yeah, and one of the guys in the group got sick and died sooner than he might've done otherwise." Wendell sighed as he watched the rats playing in their cage. "There's one big difference between me and you, though...other than what was wrong with me compared to you. I didn't have a wife and a child depending on me…"

Hodgins was livid. "Okay, now I know Angie put you up to this...playing the guilt card. It's my body, so it's my decision. That's final!" Hodgins turned his chair away from Wendell. "Thanks for the help, Wendell, but I think it's time for you to leave."

"Not yet...not until you hear what I have to say." Wendell moved to stand in front of Hodgins, glaring at him as he crossed his arms across his chest. "I was gonna die with Ewing's Sarcoma if I didn't get treatment, and I might've died from the treatment I was going to get. Either way, I was screwed, man. I was lucky that the treatment worked, so I'm in remission now, but who knows? When I have my next scan, they could find out that all sorts of stuff has come back."

"Nice story, Wendell. Now, get out of my house. Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out." Hodgins clenched his jaw as he turned away from Wendell again.

Wendell exhaled slowly, hoping that his friend would consider the advice he was going to offer. "Listen, Hodgins...enough with the self-pity. You're not dying from being paralyzed. You have a beautiful family that loves you and needs you alive. You can't enter a risky study without thinking about them. This isn't about you anymore. This is about how you push on through this while considering the feelings of the people who love you. Go ahead and apply to be a part of some experimental paralysis reversal study. As a scientist, that's exactly what you should do. But as a family man, pick one that's less risky, and make sure Angela's on board with it. She's a wonderful woman, and you should be thankful she's on your side." Wendell paused suddenly, embarrassed by his outburst. "Sorry. I guess I overstayed my welcome. I'll see myself out." Wendell turned to leave. "Oh, hi, Angela! And look at this big guy. Howya doing, Bruiser?"

Michael-Vincent gave Wendell a high five. "I'm great! Did you bring the rats? I wanna see'em."

"The cage is on the table over there." Wendell turned back to wave at his friend. "See ya tomorrow, Hodgins."

"Yeah." Hodgins nodded back to Wendell. "Tomorrow."

"Daddy...the rats all look alike. How can we tell them apart?" Michael-Vincent watched as the rodents chased each other around the palace.

"They have different personalities. C'mere." Hodgins lifted his son onto his lap. "See how nosy that one is? That's Kepler, and the one who runs around the cage is Copernicus. Herschel likes to sit in that corner and just observe what's going on."

Michael-Vincent leaned his head back against his father's chest and yawned drowsily. "Are the rats gonna get to stay at our house with us forever?"

"I don't think it's gonna be forever, but for a while. I think they'll be fun to watch, don't you?" Hodgins stroked his son's hair as the boy began to snore softly. Looking up at Angela, he smiled. "I guess he's had a hard day at school. So I suppose you heard Wendell's tirade." Glancing down at his son again, he continued. "Wendell's right. I have to think about what might happen to you and Michael-Vincent if I wasn't around. I'm not alone in this, am I?"

"No, Jack. You're never going to have this problem alone. We're gonna be together all the way, and together, we'll look for a safe clinical trial for you to be a part of, okay?"

Hodgins reached out to take Angela's hand and smiled. "Yeah...okay."


	6. Chapter 6

Angela stood in the doorway of Hodgins' office, quietly watching him work for a few minutes. It seemed he'd finally gotten things arranged so that his work station was set up properly for use with his wheelchair. He was able to get from his microscope and the rest of his equipment and back to his computer quite efficiently, thanks to the information he'd gathered from the online ergonomics program offered by George Mason University. He seemed particularly interested in whatever was on his microscope at the time, talking quietly to himself as he turned to make notes on his computer. Finally he chuckled as he realized his wife was patiently waiting for him to finish his work.

"Oh, hi, Angie! I'm sorry. I got interested in cataloging those particulate samples that I took from the laundry chute in the hotel, and I forgot about the time. I was lucky I didn't lose them when I fell down inside there, you know? I guess it doesn't really make any difference, since the guy who put the body in the chute is dead, but somebody may need them for evidence in a case some day."

"It's okay, Jack. I'm not in a big hurry. I'm just glad to see that you're enjoying your work again." Angela came in and sat on the stool across from her husband. "You've been able to go out to do investigations at crime scenes a few times, too. That has to make you very happy."

"Yeah, it does. I hate being cooped up in the lab all the time. Going to the crime scene makes me feel useful...more like part of the team. It's almost like it used to be, you know? Almost back to normal." He reached over to shut down his computer. "Okay, ready to go." Wheeling his chair out from behind his desk, he joined Angela as they left his office. "Hey, did Fisher leave already? I wanted to talk to him about something."

"I think he had to go help the President's daughter study for that final he was telling us about. It was good to see him again, wasn't it?" They stopped by Angela's office to pick up her bag and her jacket. "He seems to be doing so well, and he was almost cheerful. I'm so happy he completed his dissertation and got his doctorate, but calling him Dr. Fisher is gonna take getting used to, isn't it? What's the matter, Jack? You seem disappointed..."

"Maybe a little. I wanted to thank him, but it's no big deal, I guess. I'll just call him." He shrugged as they left her office. "C'mon...let's go home."

"I don't understand.", Angela commented as they walked through the lab toward the exit. "Why do you want to thank Fischer? Did he do a favor for you?"

"I guess in way, he did do me a favor. It's kind of hard to explain." Hodgins stopped and turned toward his wife. "Fisher's been through a lot, you know? He's struggled with severe depression for years...he was even hospitalized a couple of times because of it, but somehow, even with all his mental health issues, he's managed to work and go to school in spite of his illness, completing his Ph.D and getting a great job, even though there were times he felt so bad he probably wanted to give up on life completely. He's been honest about it,too...he jokes about being in the 'loony bin' and all the therapy he's been through, but he doesn't use it as an excuse, even though he's gonna have to deal with his illness for the rest of his life. He just keeps going, plugging along, no matter what happens, and now he's successful in his chosen career field. He's really an amazing person."

Angela nodded in understanding. "So if he can do it…"

"Exactly. If he can do all of those things while being so severely depressed, I can continue to work while I'm dealing with my paralysis, even if I have to deal with it for the rest of my life. Anyway, I just wanted to thank him for inspiring me, but I guess I'll just call him…" Hodgins turned his chair and moved toward the exit.

"Why don't you ask him to come to dinner sometime soon? You can tell him how much he inspires you, and you can tell him how your brother's doing as well. He'd probably like to hear about that, too…" Angela reached down to hold her husband's hand. "I'd like it if we could keep in touch with Fisher."

Hodgins smiled as he squeezed Angela's hand. "Yeah...I'd like that, too."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I know that there was nothing to indicate that Alex Duffy was an obnoxious person while making the documentary, but I need a reason for Hodgins to spout off..._

Alex Duffy was more than a little frustrated. Even though she was pleased with how her documentary on the Jeffersonian was progressing, her producer kept pushing her to get on a more personal level with the people she was interviewing. "We need some backbiting and gossip to spice this story up, Alex. Otherwise we'll look like a lame copy of Sixty Minutes. You need to start poking around in their personal business. We need some angst!"

"It's not my fault they all seem to get along with each other and don't want to gossip about each other.", she said to her reflection as she combed her hair the next morning. "I guess that's why they're so successful...they like and respect each other and they look out for each other. No one's willing to dish on anybody's personal business…not even their own." She sighed as she thought about the producer's comment as he looked through yesterday's footage. "Angst, smangst. Why go stir up trouble when there is none?"

She could still hear the producer's exasperated answer. _Because that's why people watch, Alex! You know that. So go find some angst."_ Yeah, right...whatever. She wracked her brain trying to figure out how to penetrate the shell of this intelligent group of people that had closed ranks with each other, preventing her from getting any closer to the good stuff, and then it hit her. She needed to do another interview.

She walked into Hodgins office and sat down on the stool in front of his desk. "Dr. Hodgins, thanks for seeing me this morning. I know we've gotten a lot of footage of you already, but it occurred to me that there might be another angle that we need to discuss for our program. I was wondering if you could tell us how the members of your team have managed to deal with your disability."

"What?" Hodgins stared at the young woman in surprise. "What disability...oh, you mean my paralysis? That's not really a disability…I mean, I can't walk, but my brain works just fine, and that's really all I need to do my job."

"I don't understand. You're confined to a wheelchair. How is that not a disability, Dr. Hodgins? It seems that the Jeffersonian has had to take several steps in order to make sure the laboratory is accessible to someone in a wheelchair. Your equipment had to be rearranged so you could work. I'm sure there were emotional repercussions from the incident since it was the result of a crime, and it seems your co-workers had to put up with some uncomfortable outbursts from you…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Just a minute there, Ms. Duffy." Hodgins moved his wheelchair out behind his desk and held up his hand to interrupt her. "First of all, most of what you've just asked me about is way out of line, and secondly, my team doesn't have to deal with my 'disability'. I have to deal with my paralysis and my disability. It's my problem, not theirs. The people I work with have been nothing but supportive of me…"

"Really? Supportive? How would you define supportive, Dr. Hodgins?"

"Is the camera on?" Hodgins glared at the cameraman who stood behind the reporter. "Turn that damn thing off. I'm going to answer your questions, Ms. Duffy, but I don't want to see any of this in your documentary. Do you understand? All I want to do is to set the record straight, not stir up more trouble." After she nodded sullenly, he continued. "I work with an outstanding group of human beings here at the Jeffersonian. They've done everything they can to make my return to work successful since I've been injured. They never complained when their work space was disrupted by the changes needed to make the lab accessible for a person in a wheelchair. Several of those people helped me figure out the best way to arrange my equipment in this office so that I could use it easily while in a wheelchair, and then they actually helped me move things around because I couldn't do it by myself." Hodgins exhaled slowly as he studied the corner of his desk, trying to control his anger. "My paralysis is a health problem. That's true. My disability is my bad attitude. I was a really nasty son of a bitch when I first became paralyzed in the explosion. I was extremely angry at everybody I worked with, even though it wasn't their fault that I was in a wheelchair. I was angry because I thought I was going to lose a job I loved, even though the people here made sure that things were arranged so that I would be able to keep my job. Several people on my team took the time to rattle my cage because I was so awful to deal with. They didn't want me to stay trapped in my anger and despair. They wanted me to rise above it, and they were honest in their expectations that my behavior should improve, because if it didn't, I was gonna be out on my ass without a job. They pushed me to get past my anger, and I'm almost there. I still have bad days, but I'm improving little by little. I wouldn't have gotten as far in my recovery as I have without them to stand behind me. That's how they've managed to deal with things. Does that answer your questions, Ms. Duffy?"

Alex Duffy sat stunned as she processed the emotional tirade she'd just witnessed from the seemingly mild mannered bug and slime expert. "Yes, I believe so. I'm sorry I bothered you, Dr. Hodgins." She stood up to leave, but turned to face him again. "I know you consider yourself King of the Lab, Dr. Hodgins. It appears that the kingdom you rule is a truly wonderful place. Thank you for your time." She and the cameraman smiled politely and left the office.

Hodgins nodded and smiled to himself as he looked at the expansive space outside of this office door. His little kingdom really was a wonderful place, and someday soon, he hoped, with a little more time and effort, he'd deserve to rule over it again.


	8. Chapter 8

Dr. Oliver Wells snickered as he and Hodgins played their video game. "Seriously...how can Dr. Brennan justify it?" Shaking his head with a guffaw, Oliver watched with delight as Hodgins' animated drone crashed and burned. "You'll never reach level 50 if you fly like that, Hodgins…"

"What are you talking about, Oliver? How can Dr. B justify what?" Hodgins got the game ready to so they could play again. "Wanna go best two outta three?"

"Sure...I'll still beat you, Hodgins, and then I'll be 'King of the Drone Races!" Beaming happily, Oliver explained what he meant about his mentor. "I don't know how Dr. Brennan can justify relying on the expertise of a lowly FBI agent when she has a museum full of the brightest people on the planet to choose from for assistance. After all, I have five degrees. I'm brilliant. Agent Booth probably had to struggle to graduate with a four year degree, and he's of average intelligence at best. I would've figured out what the shape of the victim's skull wound meant eventually." Oliver banked his drone hard to the right to avoid an obstacle and crashed into an animated wall. "Damn it!"

Hodgins chuckled as they got ready to play again. "Yeah, you're pretty smart, but you don't know everything, and that's where Dr. B. has you beat. You think you know everything, and you never want to ask anybody for help. That means your investigations may go longer than necessary, Oliver. When you're working on a murder investigation, time is of the essence. You have to be quick, accurate, and able to use all of the resources available to you. Dr. B., on the other hand, does know pretty much everything, but, if she doesn't know something, she looks to others for their expertise. It just so happened in this case that the expert she contacted just happened to be her husband, Agent Booth. And, by the way..." Hodgins leaned to one side as he tried to help his imaginary drone fly better. "Agent Booth is no dummy. He's just smart in a different way than you are, and he's also a better shot than you are, so if I were you, I wouldn't let him know that you think he struggled in college, or that you think he's stupid."

"But how can he be an expert on anything? He has, what...one four year degree in criminal justice or something useless like that? I'm sure he doesn't understand the first thing the physics of hockey...about how the angle of the blade affects the flight of the puck…" Oliver leaned back as he tried to pull up on the imaginary throttle of his drone.

"He doesn't have to know that. All he has to know is that each player has their own preferred blade angle and handle preference. Agent Booth has practical knowledge, and as well-educated people, we have to know when to utilize that knowledge. HA...Gotcha." Hodgins grinned as his drone beat Oliver's around the video game course. "That's it. I win. Hey, look at the time. Let's call it a night." They shut down the game as they got ready to leave for the evening. "Here's the thing, Oliver. If you want to work in a great forensics lab like the Jeffersonian, you have to learn to respect all of the people you work with. You can't go around acting like a superior jackass, just because you think you're the smartest person working here. Everybody who works here has something to offer in solving a crime or figuring out the answer to a puzzle. I will say, you did a lot better getting along with people on this rotation than the last time. But still…"

"I'll do just fine when I'm finished with my degree, Dr. Hodgins. I don't need your advice." Oliver stuck his chin out proudly. "I know what I'm doing."

Hodgins nodded as he pursed his lips. "Okay. I understand. You know everything. But here's a little something I want you to consider. I have to sit in this wheelchair now because I'm paralyzed. It's a disability I have to overcome, but I was in no position to overcome it until I accepted that the disability existed. Once I accepted it, I've been able to move on, and I hardly think about it any more. You have a disability, too...you don't get along with other people. In fact, you're an absolute jerk. Until you accept that part of you and try to improve that aspect of your personality, Oliver, you won't be successful working in a laboratory setting. So, you need to decide what to do. You can let me apply my expertise to help you with overcoming your disability, or you can be unsuccessful at work and at life. When you decide...let me know. I'll be here." Hodgins turned and wheeled himself off the lab platform, leaving Oliver standing alone on the platform, gaping in surprise as he pondered what Hodgins had said.


	9. Chapter 9

"So you're having muscle spasms in your legs! That's great news, right, Jack? It means that maybe your nerves and muscles are still functional. I can't wait to tell your new physical therapist about this. All of your hard work is really paying off, isn't it? I'm so excited…It was great that Daisy was able to figure that out about your spasms, wasn't it? And just by reading some article on the internet!" Angela chattered excitedly as she bustled around her office, getting ready to go home for the evening. "I'm so happy! It looks like you're making a huge amount of progress." She turned to smile at her husband, but her smile faded when she saw Hodgins' solemn expression. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, really...I'm fine, Angie. I'm just tired, I guess." Hodgins turned his wheelchair slightly toward the door. "Let's go home."

"Nope...you're not getting off that easy." Angela crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot as she narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Remember, we've decided to share everything we're thinking and feeling. No more bottling up our emotions. There aren't going to be any secrets between us, right? So do we need to talk?"

Hodgins sighed as he studied his shoes, avoiding eye contact with Angela. "Okay. You're right. Maybe we do need to talk a little bit. First, I'm excited about the muscles spasms in my legs, even though I can't feel them myself, but I know we still have so far to go before I can actually walk again. I just don't want us to get too excited about this little bit of news, okay? I don't want to set you up for a big disappointment on down the line." He looked at her with a sad smile. "I think we just need to take it one day at a time, and be thankful for the small steps I've made instead of thinking about any long term success."

"Alright. I'll contain my enthusiasm. No cartwheels for now." Angela shut down her computer and picked up her bag, she walked toward the door where Hodgins was waiting. "Wait...you said 'first'." She arched her eyebrow at him. "What else is bothering you?"

Hodgins grimaced slightly as he brushed away a tear. "Before we knew my muscles were twitching, Daisy...Daisy was telling me about poltergeists, and I told her I didn't believe in that crap. Anyway, I guess maybe she really does believe in ghosts, because she told me that she saw Sweets one night, and she was absolutely serious. She said he came to her and told her that he wanted her to move on with her life. And then it hit me all over again, you know? Sweets is really gone. I mean, he never even got to meet his son. He had his whole life ahead of him, and he was gone, just like that. His life was cut short without any warning. It made me realize how lucky I really am. I mean, I know I can't walk, but I'm still here, you know? I'm still alive, and I have so much to be thankful for. I have a great job with people who care about me and want me to succeed. I'll be able to see my son grow up. I get to spend my life with the most beautiful woman in the world. I have all of those things, and I was such an ungrateful bastard. I treated you so badly when all of this started, Angie, and you stuck it out with me anyway. You stayed with me, no matter what, and I didn't deserve it. I almost gave up on the wonderful life I have just because I was paralyzed." Hodgins exhaled heavily as his emotions overwhelmed him. "I'm so sorry, Angela, for being such an ass. I'm so sorry I took your love for granted...that I didn't realize how fortunate I am, no matter what shape my body's in. Can you ever forgive me?" Hodgins sniffled as tears rolled down his cheek. "I'm so sorry..."

"Jack…" Angela reached down to embrace her husband. "Of course I forgive you. I knew you were just going through a hard time, that's all, and I knew you'd come around eventually. We're going to be fine, no matter what happens, as long as we're together, right? I love you so much." Smiling, Angela wiped away her tears. "Come on. Let's go home, Hodgins."

"Thanks, Angela. I love you, too." He took her hand in his and smiled up at her. "Yeah, let's go home."


	10. Chapter 10

Angela was walking across the lab toward her office, preoccupied by the information she was reading on her tablet pertaining to the Puppet Master serial killer. She paused briefly to refresh her tablet's screen when she heard her husband cry out in pain, and she realized his cry had come from her office. Panicked, she rushed in and found her husband slumped in his wheelchair. "Oh my God, Jack...what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Hodgins was bent over in his chair, trying to massage his calves as he groaned in pain. "I'm sorry, Angie. I didn't mean to scare you. Oh...oooh...hmph.." He grimaced as he exhaled softly. "I'm having some really strong muscle contractions in my lower legs. They feel like the worst leg cramp you've ever had, and the worst part is...oh, God…" He gritted his teeth, trying not to shed tears as he felt another wave of pain pass through his legs. "...the worst part is they're totally unpredictable." He puffed out a sigh as he sat back in his chair, wiping away his tears. "Anyway, I was here waiting for you because I wanted you to see if the screw holes in our latest victim's bones were made by the same type of tools as on the other victims."

"Jack, you're white as a sheet, and your shirt is drenched with perspiration." Angela opened the top drawer of her desk and took out a pill bottle. "You need to take some of this pain medication…"

"I can't, Angela…not yet." Hodgins reached up and pushed his headband up over his eyebrows as he wiped the perspiration from his forehead.. "If I take those meds now I won't be able to work on the case, and I need to do this. I need gather all the information I can to help Booth locate Brennan. The pain is bad, but it's only temporary, and I'll probably get used to it eventually. I can't take the valium or anything else that may alter my judgment. I also don't want my use of the pain meds to be a problem in case I have to testify in court. Any hint that I might have used valium or anything else like that, even if I had a prescription to take it for pain…it could render my testimony invalid, or at the very least, give a defense attorney an opening to appeal any conviction we might get. I just can't take that chance...I couldn't live with myself if that happened...especially on this case."

Angela pulled up a chair and sat down next to her husband. "Hodgins, you have to take care of yourself…if you're in so much pain, you might overlook something important..."

"I know. Believe me, I know I have to control the pain so I can get some rest, and as soon as we get home tonight, I promise I'll take my pain meds. I just can't take them while I'm working." He inhaled sharply as another muscle spasm occurred. Gasping in pain, he tried to laugh as he reached over to hold Angela's hand. "At least I've got feeling in my legs, you know? My nerves are trying to talk to the muscles in my legs, but I guess they're not speaking the same language yet." Giving his wife a weak smile, Hodgins continued. "I know you're worried about me, Angie, but you gotta let me do this my way, okay? I know Booth went to bat for me when I wanted to come back to work after the explosion, and then Brennan put up with a bunch of my shit when I was so disagreeable when I came back to the lab. Both of them have stood by us for years, right? Through Pelant and everything else, they've been there for us." Angela nodded in agreement. "So now I have a chance to repay them for everything they've done for us. So what if I hurt for a little while? It won't keep me from doing my job, and in the long run, I think it'll be worth it, don't you?"

Angela brushed away her tears as she patted her husband's hand. "You're a wonderful man, Jack Hodgins, and I'm so proud to be married to you. Now, let's look at those holes on the bones."


	11. Chapter 11

It was midnight when Angela turned over to put her arm around her husband and discovered he wasn't lying next to her in their bed. As Jack had adapted more to his mobility issues, he'd found it easier to slip from their bed into his chair in the middle of the night without waking her so he could go to another part of the house, especially if he'd had trouble sleeping for some reason. Sighing, she put on her robe and walked down the hall to his home office.

Jack was sitting next to the big picture window overlooking their backyard, seemingly oblivious to his wife's approach. She walked closer, and not wanting to startle him, she spoke softly. "Jack, why are you still up? Are you alright?"

"Oh, hey, Angie. Yeah, I'm fine…" He turned back to the window. "I was just looking out at the stars…"

"Okay." Angela came over to stand beside him and looked out at the dark sky. "It's a beautiful night…"

"Yeah, it is…" Hodgins reached up to take Angela's hand. "Listen, I know you're worried about me becoming depressed again, but I'm gonna be fine, Angie...really. Look...I can get in and out of my wheelchair by myself. I can take care of my personal needs. I can fix dinner for us and do some things around the house. I can do my job at the lab. I can be a father to our son. I'm alive...and the pain in my legs is gone…"

"I know…" She wiped a tear from her face. "I know we're both going to be fine, no matter what happens, as long as we have each other. It's just…" Angela shook her head as she looked out into the darkness beyond their window. "I just wish Zack hadn't worked so hard to get your hopes up about regaining your mobility. That was cruel…"

"No…" Hodgins laughed softly as he shook his head. "No, it wasn't meant that way, Angela. He didn't mean to be cruel. Zack in his own weird way was trying to help me out. He cared enough about me to want me to have some hope, even though I hadn't seen him in years. I guess he still wanted to maintain our friendship in some way, even if it was by setting up a dummy email account."

"I thought Zack didn't want to see you any more…that's what you told me, remember?" Angela's brow furrowed in confusion. "Wait...so you're saying he wanted to maintain your friendship?"

"Yeah, I think so. When Dr. Roshon took over at the clinic he said that Zack shouldn't have a lot of visits from his friends because the visits upset him too much, but that turned out to be a lie. Zack missed me, and he was trying to help me out by giving me hope I'd walk again. Of course, in hindsight, it looks like a really stupid idea, but, you know…" Hodgins shrugged as he looked out the window. "That's Zack all over, isn't it? Getting strange ideas like that?"

"Yeah, it is." Angela put her hand on her husband's shoulder and rubbed his arm. "I'm so sorry, Jack. I know how disappointed you are that the treatment isn't going to work…"

Jack reached up to pat her hand. "Thanks. Yeah, I'm disappointed, but in the long run, I'll survive. Cam's been really good about making sure I can still do everything I need to do at the Jeffersonian, and I may be able to go out to the field again soon." He turned his wheelchair away from the window and smiled up at Angela. "You know, maybe Zack gave me a great gift, after all." Seeing Angela grimace and shudder, he tried to explain. "Maybe now I can finally accept what's happened to me and go on with the rest of my life. Maybe I can focus on what I'm able to do now, instead thinking about things that might or might not happen in the future."

"So maybe now you'll be content with whatever the future holds?" Angela smiled as she followed her husband down the hallway to their bedroom. "I know better than that..."

"Well, I don't know if I can go that far…", Hodgins chuckled. "You know I've always got to be tinkering with something..." He wheeled himself into their bedroom. "I just think maybe I can let go of some of the wishful thinking I'd been indulging in. I can't change anything that happened to me, but I can make the best of a bad situation. I'm glad Zack helped me realize that." Pulling himself out of his chair and onto their bed, Hodgins paused for a minute. "I guess in some weird way, Zack gave me some hope after all...the hope that, no matter what the circumstances are, I can still have a fulfilling life."

"I'm glad, Sweetie." Angela turned off the lamp on her nightstand and rolled over to put her arm around her husband. "Now, no more wandering around the house. You belong right here next to me, okay?"

"Okay. Good night, Angela. I love you…"

"I love you, too, Jack. Good night."


	12. Chapter 12

Dr. Daisy Wick stood in the doorway of Dr. Hodgins' office and knocked tentatively. "Dr. Hodgins?"

"Hey, Daisy...or should I say, Dr. Wick." Hodgins grinned as he wheeled himself out from behind a giant display board designed to look like hilly terrain covered with grass. "I was just trying to figure out if I really could set this up for model trains now that the case is over." He brushed a loose bit of dirt from the corner of the display. "I think Michael-Vincent and I could have a lot of fun setting up some train tracks and buildings on here, and maybe when your kiddo is a little older he could come over and play trains with us, too."

"That sounds like fun. Thanks for thinking of us. I'm sure he'd love it." Daisy wore a wistful expression as she looked around Hodgins' office. "I'm really going to miss this place…"

"Oh, that's right. You're starting your new position next week, aren't you? I didn't really get to tell you congratulations while we were at Brennan's party, but I know you'll do a wonderful job over there at the NFL." Hodgins beamed as he rolled his chair over to shake Daisy's hand. "You're gonna be a great forensic anthropologist."

"I hope you're right, Dr. Hodgins. I've been well trained by everyone here. You and Dr. Brennan have both taught me so much…" Daisy bit her lip nervously. "...but…"

"But it's still a little scary isn't it?" Hodgins nodded as he busied himself with pulling the hundreds of tiny red flags from the display. "I remember when I started at my first job. I was really worried that I'd blow it…" He saw the slightly panicked look on Daisy's face and hurriedly reassured her. "Not that you'll blow it, mind you. Just remember, Dr. B wouldn't have recommended you if she didn't think you could do the job."

"I keep telling myself that, and I know it's true, but you're right. It's a bit scary to think I'm going to be leading that department." Daisy stood and looked at the harness that Hodgins had rigged from the ceiling. "What's that piece of equipment for?"

"Oh…" He chuckled softly as he moved toward the switch on the wall. "I was using it to get a bird's eye view of my model." He flipped the switch and used a joystick to move the contraption around the room. "I was hovering like a hummingbird. I had to have someone help me get in and out of it, but at least I didn't feel it pinch me in inappropriate places like I did the last time I used it."

Daisy laughed at the thought of Hodgins flying around the room. "I wish I could've seen that."

"Maybe we can arrange for you to fly around the room, too, if you want. You've always had a lot of fun helping me with my experiments, even if you did manage to shoot me from time to time. But most of them worked out well, right? Remember how we figured out that victim had been gaffed like a fish?" Laughing at the memory, Hodgins wheeled back to his desk.

"Yes, and Cam was horrified when you went backwards over the side of the 'boat' because she didn't know we'd put pillows on the floor. The look on her face was priceless." Daisy laughed as she sat down opposite of her mentor. "I also remember how often you listened to me ramble on about Lance and so many other things while I was supposed to assisting you, and I really appreciate how you put up with me. I know I talked incessantly when I first started working here. I was so immature, and I worried constantly that I wasn't good enough to be Dr. Brennan's intern."

"Yeah, well...we all have our quirks. You had to listen to me be a grouch from time to time, right? So I guess we're even." Hodgins crossed his arms over his chest and smiled. "I really am proud of you, you know…"

"Thank you." Daisy blushed a bit as she held out a small gift bag to Hodgins. "Here...this is for you."

"This isn't necessary…" Hodgins pulled a picture frame out of the bag. In the frame was a picture of him standing next to Sweets that had been taken at Booth and Brennan's wedding. Both men were smiling broadly as they raised their glasses to toast the happy couple. "Wow, Daisy...I don't know what to say...except maybe thank you. What a great picture! Thanks so much."

"I found that picture when I was cleaning out some of Lance's papers, and I knew he'd want you to have it." She cleared her throat, trying to maintain her composure. "Lance really respected you, Dr. Hodgins. He told me that he thought it was amazing that you were such a strong, emotionally resilient person. You've had so many upheavals in your life, what with Pelant stealing all of your money and finding out you had a brother you'd never met...you know, things like that. There have been so many unpleasant things that have happened to you over the years, and yet things never seem to keep you down for long. You always seem to bounce back from them and move on with your life. Even with your paralysis…" Daisy brushed away a tear. "It seems like you were never defeated. It's like you thrive on those sorts of challenges, even when they're life altering. That kind of strength...that sort of resiliency is an amazing personality trait. Anyway, I thought you'd want to know what Lance thought…"

Thoroughly humbled, Hodgins blinked back tears as he looked at the picture again. "Thank you, Daisy. I really appreciate it. Maybe when I'm feeling like things in my life are going badly, I can look at this photograph and it'll help me remember that."

"I hope so." Daisy glanced at her phone to check the time. "I have to go. I have an appointment with the daycare director at the NFL." She put her hand out towards Hodgins. "Thanks for everything, Dr. Hodgins."

"We're equals now...you should call me Jack." He held out his arms to give her a hug, and she complied happily. "Hey, now that you're a big shot, don't be a stranger, okay? I expect you to bring that baby around to see us on a regular basis."

"You can count on it. Goodbye, doctor...I mean, Jack." Daisy waved and turned to leave.

"Goodbye, Dr. Wick...and good luck at your new job." Hodgins watched her walk away from his office, sighing happily. It was a great feeling knowing that he'd helped mentor Daisy, and now she was moving on to begin a great new career. He was confident that she'd be successful. Humming softly, he turned back to the diorama, removing more flags before he paused and considered Daisy's gift. He'd never thought of himself as being particularly brave, but looking back over his life, he realized that maybe Sweets had been correct...maybe he was strong and resilient. Wheeling around to a different side of the platform, he nodded to himself. He'd lost the use of his legs, but metaphorically, he was still kicking. Life's problems weren't ever going to keep him down...not any more. He'd bounced back from the explosion, and he was still going strong. Glancing over at the picture frame on his desk, Hodgins smiled as he turned back to his work. Even after being gone from this Earth a couple of years, Dr. Lance Sweets was still counseling him, and Hodgins was thankful for that.


	13. Chapter 13

Arastoo was dismantling the model of the elderly person that had been made to show how the force of the blows from an aluminum cane would affect a body. He chuckled as he glanced over his shoulder at Hodgins. "So you really made this to look like your grandfather? Why?''

Hodgins began to remove the clothing from the model. "I don't know, exactly. I mean, I suppose we could pretend that we needed the sweater on him to show how it would affect the strength of the blows, but the mustache was just on there for decoration, wasn't it?" Hodgins snickered as he pulled the mustache off the model. "This doesn't look any better than the fake eyebrow I wore after mine was accidentally removed with the dog clippers." Seeing Arastoo's confusion, Hodgins shook his head. "It's a long story. I'll tell you about it later." Hodgins grimaced slightly. "I guess I just wanted to use this old fella to get over the frustrations that had built up over the years while dealing with my grandpa. Maybe I thought beating him with a cane would help me feel better."

They worked in silence for a few minutes, removing the body gel from the artificial bone and cleaning the bone so it could be reused in another model. Finally Arastoo asked the question that had been bothering him all morning. "I suppose you didn't get along well with your grandfather, did you? I mean, you said he was disagreeable."

"I don't know if I did or not, really. It's kind of hard to explain." Hodgins moved his wheelchair over to his computer station. "I wanted to get along with him. I really I think most kids love being around their grandparents, you know? However, I guess he never got along with anybody very well. Unfortunately, he was a very impatient, intolerant man. He'd grown up living a privileged life...he'd always had as much money as he needed, and he was usually successful in his business ventures, and because of that, he always had an air of entitlement about him. It was like he thought he should be able to say anything to anyone, even if it was hateful or prejudiced. He was never one to sugarcoat things, and he wasn't tolerant of anyone who questioned him. He thought his opinion mattered more than anyone else's, and once he'd made up his mind, he refused to consider that he might actually be wrong."

"I can see how that would be difficult to deal with." Arastoo put the artificial bones in one of the cabinets. "It sounds like he spent a lot of time being unhappy about things in general."

"Yeah. When I was older, after he'd passed away, I tried to ask my mother about his attitude, but she said she couldn't explain what made him act the way he did. I guess he'd always been a bitter man, even when he was young. That was just his personality. I've often wondered how my grandmother tolerated him for as long as she did."

Nodding, Arastoo accessed a file on his computer. "It was probably because she loved him. Love covers a multitude of faults."

"I know. I've rediscovered that myself recently." Hodgins paused as he saw Arastoo's confusion. "When I was first injured, I was hopeful that I'd walk again, you know? But when the doctor told me that I'd probably never regain the use of my legs, I sank into despair and bitterness. I was angry at everyone. I was so horrible to the people here at the Jeffersonian that Cam threatened to fire me, and she would've been right to do so. I was hateful and said terrible things to people...things that make me cringe with embarrassment when I remember them now."

"C'mon, Hodgins...it wasn't that bad.", Arastoo began.

"Yes, it was. I was lashing out at everyone. I suppose I was trying to chase Angela away so that she wouldn't be stuck with a cripple, thinking that would be best for her and for Michael-Vincent, but she wouldn't leave me. I offered to give her a divorce, but that wasn't what she wanted. At first I thought it was just because she pitied me…"

"But then you found out that she stayed because she loves you, right?" Arastoo smiled at his friend. "Having the love of a wonderful woman makes every man better than he was before, doesn't it?"

"Very true, my friend, although that does make me wonder what my grandfather was like before he married my grandmother if he was still so bitter later in life." Both men laughed as they considered the situation. "Anyway, Angie loves me, and she refuses to leave me, even when I act like a goddamn jackass. Fortunately, I've begun to shed some of the anger and bitterness I'd felt a few months ago, and I can accept where I am in life now. Things are so much better, and I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life with her."

"I'm glad to hear that, Hodgins." Arastoo frowned a bit as Hodgins tried to maneuver his large wheelchair around the lab. "I think maybe you need a smaller wheelchair if you're going to work in this area. That one doesn't seem to work as well here as your other one."

"Well, you see...this is my extra wheelchair. This was the first one I had, and then I got one that was slightly smaller and easier to use in tight spaces. Unfortunately, one of the wheels slipped the axle of that one earlier today…" Hodgins winked at Arastoo and grinned.

"Let me guess...that also happened because Angela loves you, right?" Arastoo laughed as Hodgins nodded happily. "You're a lucky man, Dr. Hodgins…"

Smiling broadly, Hodgins agreed. "You're absolutely right, Arastoo. I'm definitely a lucky man."


	14. Chapter 14

"Dr. Hodgins?" Jessica Warren peered around the doorframe, looking for the office's normal occupant. "Are you in here?"

"That's kind of a silly question, isn't it, Jessica?" Hodgins chuckled as he looked up from the slide he was working on. "If I wasn't here, how could I answer?" He maneuvered his wheelchair over to another station to study the object under the microscope. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, nothing, especially…" Biting her lip, Jessica quickly decided that maybe this visit was a bad idea. "I just...um, I mean, I guess...I guess I was really surprised to see how easily you can move around now in your chair…" She squeezed her eyes shut, embarrassed by her awkward statement. "I mean, you seem so much more comfortable now...you know…" She knew she was blushing, but she continued, thinking an explanation would help. "I think things must be easier for you now…because you were able to adapt to your situation." She shook her head as she puffed out a sigh. No, an explanation didn't really make this any less awkward, but it was too late to run away and hide.

"Yeah, things have gotten a lot better, and I've adapted well, so moving around is actually much easier. You know, those ideas you had for rearranging the lab materials and putting them down on lower shelves for better access turned out to be really great. I'm glad you were able to help me with that." Hodgins waved off Jessica's embarrassment and smiled. "Anyway, I still don't have any new experiments going on, but you're welcome to look around at the old ones if you want…"

"Oh, that's okay. I just wanted to see how you were doing." Jessica watched in amazement as Hodgins quickly and gracefully moved from the microscope to the mass spectrometer and then back to his computer. "I'm impressed that you could do all those fancy spins in your chair today, Curly…"

"Michael-Vincent and I were watching a skateboard competition on tv...you know, the kind where they do all of those tricks on the half pipe? It's a lot of fun to see them do that...the people who do those stunts are amazing. Anyway, we were watching, and he wanted to know if I could do any tricks in my wheelchair. Well, that was too good of a challenge to pass up..."

Jessica's eyes widened in amazement. "You actually turn flips in your wheelchair?"

"No, of course not. I mean, I can pop a wheelie, but that's about it." Hodgins rolled his eyes and grinned at Jessica. "Not that I wouldn't like to try doing flips, but it's not practical to do those kind of tricks in a wheelchair, even if I got one of those lightweight racing chairs. To begin with, wheelchairs are designed so that they don't flip over easily. You don't want to fall over in one of these...most of them are pretty heavy so a person might get stuck and not be able to get themselves free.."

"I suppose that's true." Jessica's brow wrinkled as she tried to figure out what he meant. "So have you tried to do other tricks? Or have you been training for a race?"

"Nope. I found a website for people like me, and it describes wheelchair ballroom dancing." Hodgins accessed his computer and brought up a link to a video. "Look at this. These people can do the samba, the tango...all sorts of dancing." His voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. "Don't tell Angela, but I've been taking some lessons after my therapy session, and pretty soon I'm gonna surprise her when I take her dancing." Hodgins patted the arm of his chair proudly. "I can't wait for her to see me bust a move in this baby. Who knows? I might even end up on one of those television dance shows."

"That sounds like a lot of fun. I'm sure she'll enjoy it." Jessica studied Hodgins carefully as he moved from workstation to workstation. It was just a few months ago that he'd been a very angry man, upset about the sudden turn of events in his life, and with good reason, but now it seemed he was much more at ease with the situation. Hodgins was back to being his old happy self. "I'm glad things are going so well for you, Curly."

"Yeah, things are going great. I have been doing some experiments...did Angela tell you about the mannequin we made last month? We modeled it to look like my grandfather and beat the hell out of it with a cane…" Hodgins smiled happily as he remembered the mess they'd made. "That bio gel works well, but it's so messy…it splattered everywhere, but it did tell us what we needed to know about the murderer..."

"Yes, she told me about that and about you rigging up a harness to fly over a model like a hummingbird." Jessica felt herself finally begin to relax as she and Hodgins talked about more of his experiments. Suddenly she heard her phone chime and she checked her messages. "Oh, I almost forgot. I have to meet with Dr. Brennan this afternoon to discuss my most recent work toward my dissertation." She hesitated before moving toward the office door. "Maybe when I'm back in a few weeks we can work on a project together, okay? But I've got to go now."

"Okay. No problem. Thanks for dropping by." He waved as she moved to leave, but he stopped her. "Hey, Jessica? I think I forgot to tell you thank you…"

"Thank you? For what?" Jessica grimaced slightly in her confusion. "I didn't do anything…"

"Yes, you did. You were the one who came into my office after my injury and helped me get reorganized, even though I didn't want to bother with it. I tried to make you leave, remember? But you wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, and you came to my office on your lunch break that week and we moved everything around so I could get to it. You didn't let me feel sorry for myself, and I'm glad. I needed that kick in the ass…" He shrugged as he turned back to his microscope. "A lot of people around here scolded me and told me to get my act together, but you did something concrete for me, you know? You made me change things in here, and I appreciate it. I think that was kind of a turning point for me, because I came to realize that maybe I could still do some valuable work here. Anyway, I wanted you to know that. You made a positive difference in my life, Jessica."

A happy smile spread across Jessica's face as she nodded in understanding. "Any time, Curly. Any time."


	15. Chapter 15

"Dr. Hodgins?" Dr. Fisher stood in the doorway of the office. "Hodgins, are you in here? Dr. Brennan would like the results of your analysis if the report is ready."

Hodgins cautiously peered around the mass spectrometer. "Are you alone? Cam isn't with you, is she?"

"No, I'm alone." Taking a step into the office, Fisher gave Hodgins a confused look. "Why are you avoiding Dr. Saroyan?"

"You know why! After that crazy spider fiasco, she's been gunning for me. She warned me that she'd get back at me when I least expect it, but I don't think she's gonna wait too long. She's gonna want to do something really awful, especially since the spiders were on her face and in her hair….hey, are you laughing at me?" Hodgins glared up at Fisher. "You think it's funny, don't you? Well, I'm not going down alone. You were there, too, you know? You could've done something...you _are_ laughing at me!"

"Paranoid much?" Fisher gave his colleague a small smile. "You know I don't really laugh at things, Hodgins, so I'm not laughing at you. However, I am glad to see things are back to normal…"

"Normal? You call it normal when my boss threatens retribution for something that was totally beyond my control?" Hodgins was quite agitated as he turned his chair away from Fisher. "I thought we were on better terms than that…I thought we were friends."

"Well, to be honest, you might have warned Dr. Saroyan about the spider invasion, but I think you were afraid that she was gonna squash your precious little eight legged friends, and then their brief existence would be consigned to oblivion without them ever reaching their full potential." Fisher snickered softly at Hodgins' grimace. "But yes, things are back to normal as far as I can tell." The younger man sat down on a stool in the office. "See, at the loony bin one of the first things they tell us when we're in treatment is that everybody has their own version of normal. When we first enter treatment, our goal is to achieve that 'normal' status again, whatever it may be. That's how we know we've recovered."

"Really, Fisher? I'm concerned for my professional life and you're trying to teach me about psychology?" Irritated, Hodgins moved over to his computer. "I've got work to do…"

"Just listen, okay, Hodgins? When I was working here last time, it was shortly after you were injured, right? And everybody was walking on eggshells around you, afraid that they'd say the wrong thing or do the wrong thing. Nobody treated you like they normally did before the injury. We were all afraid we'd hurt your feelings or upset you somehow." Fisher arched an eyebrow at his friend, wondering if he understood. "But now, when you do something stupid, nobody bats an eye when it comes to telling you about it. In fact, now people can't wait to point out your mistakes. Do you know what that means?"

Hodgins shook his head, impatient to be rid of Fisher's preaching. "No. What does it mean? Come on, Fisher. I need to run this test…"

"It means that things are back to normal. It means that you've recovering. It means no one gives a second thought to your paralysis or your wheelchair. All they're thinking about is you."

Hodgins sat in stunned silence as he studied the perceptive young man in front of him. Finally he spoke softly. "You're right, Fisher. It's been a long time since anyone has mentioned anything about my chair or my injury. Everybody is back to treating me just like they did before...you know…"

"Since before the explosion. I know. If I was ever happy, that might be one thing I'd be happy about, Hodgins. You're probably over the worst part of your problems. You're almost completely recovered. I mean, there'll be times when you're gonna feel down, but those times won't last nearly as long, and it'll be easier to get back to normal." Nodding solemnly, Fisher stood up to leave. "I'm glad things have worked out well for you, Dr. Hodgins. If anyone deserves a happy ending, it's you."

"Thanks, Fisher. You know, you've kind of been an inspiration for me. I know you've had your struggles, but you keep plugging along, even when you're feeling really blue…" Hodgins shrugged, hesitating slightly, wondering if he'd said the wrong thing. "Anyway, I appreciate it, man. Oh, here's that report that Brennan wanted." Hodgins handed Fisher a file folder.

"No problem. I'll let you get back to work." Pulling his lips back into something that approximated a smile, Fisher nodded to Hodgins as he left the office.

Hodgins sat quietly for a few minutes, thinking through what Fisher had said. Things were really getting back to normal. He hardly gave his situation in life a second thought any more. Sighing happily, he turned back to his computer. Life was good.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: my apologies for the delay in updating this story. The last conversation between Cam and Hodgins in The Flaw in the Saw threw me off kilter, and it took some time for me to figure out how to incorporate that episode into this story._

* * *

Hodgins sat in front of his computer, muttering angrily as he hammered on his keyboard. "I can't imagine why Cam thinks I'd falsify evidence! Can I work here any longer if she doesn't trust me? I don't see how..." He fumed as he read over his letter of resignation again, wanting to make sure his extreme indignation over her accusation was evident. "Does she really think I'd put Zack's freedom at risk that way? Unbelievable! I would never do that! I'm a scientist, dammit! I know better than to do that!"

"Dr. Hodgins?" Rodolfo stood in the office doorway with a cart filled with the slabs of wood that had been cut by the various chainsaws they'd tested for their most recent case. "May I have a moment, please?"

"Yeah? What is it?" Hodgins turned around quickly, glaring toward his visitor before he realized who it was. "Oh, sorry, man...what can I do for you?"

The intern pushed the cart into the small office. "I wondered if you wanted to keep these pieces of wood, and if so, I would like to know where to put them. Dr. Saroyan is anxious to have them out of the way."

Exhaling slowly to calm himself, Hodgins nodded. "Yeah, I guess we'd better keep them until I make sure Angie has taken pictures of all of them and catalogued the information. She can upload the information into a file and then we can use that file for comparison next time we have a case where someone uses a chainsaw to dismember the body. Just put them over there on that shelf…" Hodgins pointed to a shelving unit before he abruptly turned back to his computer and continued to type his letter of resignation.

Rodolfo nodded, wheeling the cart over to the shelving unit so he could stack up the slabs. "Are you alright, Dr. Hodgins? You seem upset about something."

Thoroughly frustrated by the interruption, Hodgins pounded his fist on his keyboard. "You're right. I'm upset, okay? Listen, just unload the wood and leave me alone, alright? I've got work to do."

"Are you still concerned about the injury I received from the chainsaw? Because, I assure you, it was nothing." Rodolfo pulled up his pants leg to show Hodgins. "See? Merely a scratch and a few stitches. We had fun running the tests with the chainsaws on the wood, si?"

"I suppose." Hodgins turned back to his computer and began typing again. "I guess that sort of concrete evidence is best."

Rodolfo nodded as he stacked up the wood. "I think so. However, it seems that you do an excellent job of compiling all sorts of evidence."

Turning his chair toward Rodolfo, Hodgins finally gave vent to his frustration. "I know, right? I mean, I'm really good at that stuff. I'm an expert, right? As an experienced forensic scientist, I know what I'm doing, and because of that I've helped various law enforcement agencies get hundreds of convictions, right?" He handed a file folder to Rodolfo. "Here, look at this. I'm trying to prove that Dr. Addy didn't commit a murder, but most of the evidence has been lost or compromised…"

Fuentes read through the file and grimaced slightly. "It appears to be a very convincing case…it seems he is responsible for the man's death."

"And that's the problem...so I decided to look for something different. I found something that even Dr. Brennan missed…"

"Wait…" Rodolfo was obviously surprised. "...how can that be? Dr. Brennan doesn't miss things…"

"This was something she wasn't considering. She wasn't looking for it. The killer's microbial fingerprint was on this bone." Hodgins jabbed his finger at one of the pages in the file. "It had anthrax in it. Zack doesn't have any anthrax in his microbial signature." Clenching fists, Hodgins was vibrating with anger. "But Cam…" He paused as he tried to control himself. "...she thinks I made this up to free Zack. She accused me of falsifying evidence, but I didn't do that. This is real…I mean, how could I actually get anthrax to make up this signature? Access to anthrax is controlled. It's not like I had a culture of the stuff growing on a shelf somewhere..."

"I understand, Dr. Hodgins, however…" Rodolfo sat on a stool as he looked through the file again. "...there is very little precedent for using a microbial signature to determine someone's identity. Unfortunately, there is very little proof to back up the assertion that microbial signatures are unique. It will most likely take several years before it is accepted as proof."

"That's true, but we've got to start somewhere." Hodgins looked at Rodolfo and shook his head. "I promised Zack I would help him, but this is all I've got so far…and then Cam thinks I made it up. Her standards for what is admissible evidence are almost impossible to meet…especially if she thinks I manufactured it."

"I'm not sure she actually feels that you manufactured evidence, but surely you must understand her need to proceed cautiously. It may seem that her standards are unattainable, Dr. Hodgins, but I must admit I'm very happy about that." Seeing Hodgins' dismay, Rodolfo held up his hand to interrupt his colleague's sputtering protest. "While I was living in Cuba, people were sometimes imprisoned for crimes for which there was no real evidence of their wrongdoing, or the evidence was gathered with questionable methods. I was asked many times to produce fake evidence against someone when there was no real evidence against them. I was expected to falsify evidence to reinforce the government's claim about wrongdoing against someone, and as a scientist, I found that to be most difficult." He swallowed hard before continuing. "At least in this country, the evidence must be concrete and thorough to prove guilt or innocence, and I'm thankful for those high standards."

"Yeah…" Hodgins nodded as he thought over what the intern said. "But what am I gonna do, Rodolfo? I promised…and this was the best shot I had. I just feel so helpless..."

Rodolfo laughed as he stood up and pulled the cart away from the shelf. "From what I've seen of you and how you've dealt with your paralysis, Dr. Hodgins, you are not a man who gives up easily. Keep looking at the evidence. You'll find something. You have excellent facilities at this lab to aid you in your search. I will see you later…"

Hodgins turned once again to his computer as Fuentes left his office. "We do have excellent facilities here...and if I quit, I won't be able to use them. There has to be another way…" Sighing heavily, he deleted his letter of resignation from his computer and picked up Zack's file, hoping to find something he might have missed. Time was running out, but Rodolfo was right...Hodgins was not going to give up easily.


	17. Chapter 17

Dr. Jack Hodgins hesitated in the office doorway for a few seconds, wondering if his colleague would be in the mood to talk to him. It had only been a week since Max Keenan's funeral, and he knew Brennan was trying to lose herself in her work so she could avoid facing her feelings about her father's death. Normally, Hodgins would've stayed out of her way as she worked through something emotional like that, but this time it was different. This time she had hidden herself away from everyone who cared for her, and, as he knew from his own recent history, that didn't make things any better. It seemed to him that the only way for her to heal was going to be to expose her painful wound to the light of day. It would be risky, invading her privacy like this, but she'd done the same thing for him several months ago, after he'd first been injured in the explosion, and now it was time to return the favor. After taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, he cleared his throat slightly. "Um, Dr. Brennan? Do you have a minute?"

Shaking her head as she studied the file on her computer, Brennan dismissed him without even a cursory glance. "No, I don't have a minute. I'm quite busy, Dr. Hodgins. Please leave me alone so I can continue with the process of identifying these remains. I need to finish this report so the Department of Defense can return this soldier to his family."

"Those remains are from World War I, Brennan. I think they can wait for a few more minutes." Hodgins wheeled himself into her office. "I'm asking for a favor as your friend. Please?"

She turned to glare at him coldly. "I suppose I can give you five minutes as long as you promise to be concise."

"I don't know if I can actually promise that." Shrugging as he stared at his toes, Hodgins continued softly. "I want to talk to you about Max. I need you to help me as I grieve for him."

A weaker man might have collapsed under Brennan's withering disapproval, but Hodgins was resolute. He knew what had to be done to help his friend move toward getting over her grief. "I really haven't gotten to talk to you since his funeral, and I want to tell you how much I respected your father as a scientist."

"So you've said many times. Now, if you'll excuse me, Hodgins, I need to get back to work." Brennan turned back to her computer and accessed a different file, trying to ignore him.

"No, you need to listen to me, Brennan." Hodgins crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to be turned away. "I'm your friend, and I want to talk about something. As my friend, it's your responsibility to listen to what I have to say, because you care about me, right?"

Obviously surprised by his refusal to leave, she nodded slowly as she thought through what he'd said. "I do care about you, Jack, but…"

"Good. So here's what I want to say." He moved his wheelchair so that it was directly in front of her desk. "I know Max wasn't perfect. In fact, he was far from it, just like I am. But I'll tell you one thing, Brennan...he was a helluva good scientist. Remember that case we had several years ago with those bones that were found in the tree? The case with the Special Forces guy who was a nanny for those kids, and the little girl shot him?"

"I remember." Sighing softly, she nodded as she reminisced about the wind tunnel Hodgins and Wendell had built to demonstrate how the bones had blown into a tree. "I also remember being quite angry because you had allowed a felon to take part in an experiment that was related to our murder case. His mere presence in the lab could've corrupted the evidence and that would've cost Booth a conviction."

"Well, just to be concise, since that's what you've requested, Max helped design the experiment but he did not take part in its implementation." Hodgins smirked at Brennan's obvious irritation. "Anyway, that's not the point. The point is that your father had a gift, you know? He had the mind of an exceptional scientist, but he was able to use that gift to teach others to love science as well. He reminded me how much fun it was to solve problems in different ways just to see if we could do it, and that's part of why I wanted to be a scientist in the first place. He was a very creative man…"

"As indicated by the way he manipulated facts if he thought it was necessary to serve his purpose." Brennan grimaced slightly as she remembered the last discussion she'd had with her father when he'd told her about his newly implanted pacemaker. She turned back to her monitor, hoping to end this discussion with Hodgins. "I need to finish this report, Jack…"

"I know. I'm almost done with what I need to say, and then I'll leave you alone." He paused, waiting for her to realize that he wasn't leaving immediately. "Max used his gift to help you, too, didn't he? He was an exceptional teacher, inspiring lots of kids to become scientists. He had that group of kids he taught at the Jeffersonian, remember? And I imagine he loved teaching you about science when you were young, inspiring you to be a scientist, too."

"Yes, he enjoyed mentoring that group of children tremendously. Max also enjoyed demonstrating various science experiments for Parker and Christine." Brennan couldn't help but smile as she remembered Parker causing the huge cola explosion with the candy in the two liter bottle. "He loved teaching Parker and Christine about the wonders of the world…"

"And he passed that love onto you as well, Brennan. You have the same sort of gift he had, although it might be packaged a different way. You're not only a world renowned forensic anthropologist right? You're also a gifted teacher. Think about how many interns you've helped to begin their careers in forensics…"

"Perhaps." Brennan's brow furrowed as she considered Hodgins' statement. "However, I fail to understand why you're bringing this up now…"

"I'm bringing it up now because I know how much it hurts to lose someone who meant so much to you." He shook off her protests and continued. "My dad died several years ago, and I still miss his tall tales and corny jokes. Those things made me who I am now. Like it or not, Dr. B, Max loved you, and he had a lot of influence on your life, both good and bad, and there's no way to deny that. What happened to him was horrible, and I'm so sorry things worked out that way, but maybe instead of dwelling on the past, and on the bad things you can't control, you should think about how much good Max ended up doing. After all, his influence over your life has led to you using your talents to bring justice for people who wouldn't otherwise have it. Don't you think that's worth celebrating?"

Blinking back her tears as she stared at her desk, Brennan nodded. "My father loved teaching. He loved answering my questions, too." She hesitated, brushing away a tear. "One afternoon we drove all over town looking for the end of a rainbow." Chuckling softly, she smiled at Hodgins. "I wasn't looking for the pot of gold. I wanted to know how the rainbow could be in the sky without touching the earth. My father helped me figure out what was really going on by talking me through it as we searched for the rainbow." Brenan sniffled as she leaned back in her chair. "That's part of why it hurt so much when he left Russ and me. I missed learning things from him...my science teachers at school never went into enough depth to satisfy my need to learn new things, and Max wasn't around to provide the extra layer of information I needed. I was so angry with him...and then seeing him working there in the Jeffersonian, helping other children learn...I think I was jealous because I felt that they were getting something I'd missed out on." She shook her head as she gazed at Hodgins. "That's irrational, isn't it"

"Maybe, but as we both know, feelings aren't rational." Hodgins reached across the desk to pat Brennan's hand. "Those irrational feelings are gonna creep up on you from time to time, and you're probably gonna be angry that you're missing time with Max. My advice? Cherish what time you had with him, okay? Don't let grief take that time from you. And then later, when you're able, you can share that time you spent with your father with your own kids, okay? It'll be like passing on a legacy."

Rubbing her eyes, Brennan spoke softly. "Max was one of the few people in the world who accepted just as I am. I know that Booth, and you and Angela have always been accepting of me, Hodgins, but now there's one less person…" She clenched her jaw as she turned back to her computer. "I need to get back to work..."

"You're right. We all love you just the way you are, okay? So let us help you get over your loss. You don't have to grieve by yourself, you know? We all want to share that burden if you'll let us." Feeling as if Brennan was shutting him out again, Hodgins shrugged as he turned his wheelchair toward the office door. "That's all I wanted to say. I'll see you later."

"See you later." Brennan watched Hodgins as he moved to leave her office. "And Jack? I appreciate your help…"

Turning back to her, he smiled. "Anytime, Brennan. That's what friends are for."


End file.
